The Beginning of End
'''The Beginning of End '''is the first case in Luxo Town and the first case in its district. Case Detail After all, Chief surprised the player and discussed about the team. LTPD, or Luxo Town Police Department. After, Chief said that you and Stan Brooke will be going to the entrance to talk to the rich guy, Mark Luxo, and the President of Luxo Town. After talking, Stan and you saw a man lay down and has open wounds by like a knife or a sharp blade. Mark Luxo was panicked and reacted about this. So, it was investigated and actually a news reporter, Dennis Logan was interrogated. With all the talkings, Dennis Logan told the report was gruesome. And he even knew the victim as well. Dennis was shocked and went through the entrance quickly to have a report passing exam. Afterwards, his boss, Nicole Simmer went as well to watch Dennis watch. Well, after all throughwards, Nicole also knew the victim because the victim worked with her for 7 months for the training, and 3 months for present. The victim was known as Alex Logan . With the exchanges, Alex has a girlfriend, Ara Smith . Ara Smith was in the relationship for 1 year after. And actually Ara Smith is the local vendor and a famous tourist in Western City. Ara told that we must be really in eyes and with through eagle eyes and sharp like a laser. The murder was seen and actually the victim worked for Western Report News System or WRNS for short. And basically, Dennis told that reporters are sharp and Alex was the best reporter for 4 consecutive years. The murder weapon was found as a scalpel as seen in the WRNS. And it was seen as made by the metals in WRNS, the killer is known to be a member in WRNS . The victim's body was seen to have grapes residue and substance, so the killer is reviewed to eat fresh grapes. The killer is knowned as to be David Pozzem , the co-reporter of the victim. He explained how he is jealous about the victim and he looks like just a cat walking down the company, and Alex has more discipline than David. So, he devised a plan and killed Alex in the entrance. David hid on a barrel and placed down the scalpel on Nessa's medicine equipments. So for that, David was sentenced 25 years in jail with 10 years of parole. Ara was so frustrated with David because he has no responsibilty in being that kind of reporter. Coming back to the outside, Stan was so confused because all problems has ways. In the Western Projects, the next day will be the grand night. And possible, Nessa was so excited. By the way, Ara was saddened and frustrated about the murder and the killer. And Dennis is starting a project, but his badge was gone. So that, the reward given from Dennis is a badge, a phone earpiece, and a uniform. The department was proud and ready to expell murders in Western City. Afterwards, in the grand night, a gunshot was heard. All freaked out, and all turns out to be... Stats Victim *Alex Logan (found sliced up on its chest) Murder Weapon *Scalpel Killer *David Pozzem Suspect ---- Nicole Simmer ---- Ara Smith ---- Nessa Phillips ---- David Pozzem Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer is a member of WRNS *The killer eats fresh grapes *The killer's blood type is A- *The killer wears checkered *The killer plays guitar Steps Chapter 1: Beginning *Investigate Entrance (Clue: Victim's Body) *Autopsy (18:00:00; The killer eats fresh grapes) *Talk to Dennis Logan *Talk to Nicole Simmer *Talk to Ara Smith *Investigate WRNS office (Clue:Scalpel) *Analyze Scalpel 02:00:00 (Clue: Murder Weapon; The killer is a member of WRNS) *Talk to Nicole Simmer with the scalpel *Advance to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Cut to the Chases *Investigate Subway (Clue: Pile of Badges, Locked Phone) *Examine Pile of Badges (Clue: Envelope) *Talk to Nessa Phillips *Examine Locked Phone (Clue: Messages) *Talk to David Pozzem *Investigate Lebanon Street (Clue: Mud Towel, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Mud Towel (Clue: Ara Smith) *Confront Ara Smith with the mud towel *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 04:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood type is A-) *Advance to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: Youthful Scalpels *Investigate Entrance Gate (Clue: Medicine Tools, Equipment Box) *Examine Medicine Tools (Clue: Sticky Note) *Examine Faded Note (Clue: 3 Suspects: Nicole, Ara, David) *Talk to Nicole *Talk to Ara (New Evidence: Bloody Tissue) *Talk to David *Examine Blood Tissue (Clue: Blood) *Talk to Dennis *Examine Equipment Box (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Clue: Flyer) *Examine Flyer (Clue: Nessa) *Talk to Nessa Phillips *Investigate WRNS area (Clue: Paper Bag) *Analyze Paper Bag 05:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears checkered and plays guitar) *Take care of the killer now! *Advance to Western Projects 1 (1 star) Western Projects 1 *Talk to Nessa about the grand night *Investigate Entrance (Clue: Royal Accesories) *Examine Royal Accesories *Give back the grand royal accesories to Nessa (Reward: 15 xp) *Talk to Ara for the killer *Investigate WRNS office (Clue: Alex's Frame) *Examine Frame (Clue: Scratches) *Analyze Alex's Frame 00:10:00 (Clue: Ara) *Give back frame to Ara (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Dennis about the happenings of the projects *Investigate Lebanon Street (Clue: Badges) *Examine Badge (Clue: Dennis's entry badge) *Give back the badge to Dennis (Reward: Phone Earpiece, WRNS badge, WRNS uniform) *Advance to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Poll Who deserves to be the first killer? Dennis Logan Nicole Simmer Ara Smith Nessa Phillips David Pozzem Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Western City Cases Category:Luxo Town